Heart Break Massacre
by NekotaliaFan
Summary: Dark!ItalyxGermany. Lemon in later chapters...maybe... contains lots of blood, some gore and mild swearing
1. Prolouge

Two men sat on a hill that over looked any town or village that sat below it. The taller of the two men stood up and sighed with the wind, his long slicked back blonde hair swayed gently as the wind blew, a short braid hung from both sides of his head and shifted slightly unlike the rest of his hair in the wind. His piercing blue eyes gazed wistfully at the horizon as the sun sank turning the sky a pinkish dark purplish orange color. The shortest of the two turned his head and looked at the blonde, worry clouded his dark brown eyes "Is-a something wrong?" The shorter man asked as his brown short curly hair bounced in the wind. "No... it's nothing..." The blonde spoke slowly as if he were still deep in thought, his voice was smooth and quiet. "If it is-a nothing then why do you-a look so sad?" The brunette asked. "I guess I'm just worried about my grandson." The blonde responded still half talking to himself. "Hey! Look at me!" The blonde turned away from the horizon so now he was facing the roman man while almost giving him a questioning look. "Well you-a don't have to be so-a worried about your grandson as long as he's-a with mine." The shorter man said with a reassuring grin but all he received in return was a sad look. "That's what worries me." The blonde sighed again this time his breath blended in with the relaxing breeze. The brunette patted the ground next to him trying to get the blonde to sit down. He began to hum softly as the taller man sat down next to him.


	2. Chapter 1

Feliciano tried his best to stay awake as he sat and waited for his freind to finish his paperwork but it was so quiet and boring that he soon fell asleep.

Dim bulbs light the dark concreate hallway as heavy foot steps echo in the distance while blood slowly rolls off the beast's blade falling onto the floor. step...drip...step...drip, bloodied bodys form in his wake staining the hallway a dark crimson. people he knew or atleast he thought he knew screamed in terror as he aproched. The shirtless monster staggerd down the hall before collapsing in the arms of a german. Warm sun kissed his face as he looked up to the sky, fluffy clouds gracefully float through the endless blue sky blotting out the sun every now and again. Turning his head he saw the smiling face of his german friend, looking around he saw that they were standing in a field of wild flowers, his chest was clean, the blood on his hands and his blade were gone. the german carried him bridle style to a large oak tree. A prussian lent against the trunk with a shovel in his hand and a sad look on his face. A square hole layed at the base of the grand oak, as the blonde lowerd him into it. "NOO!" He tried to scream but nothing came out, he tried to reach out to the german but his body would not listen. The german touched his face and used his fingers to close his eye lids. He felt dirt cover his chest then the presure built up, soon he was sufficating in the dirt.

Feliciano gasped for breath as he awoke which startaled the german he was sitting next to. The room was dark despite the dim table lamp that gave off a warm candle like orange glow and casted monster like shadows on the walls around them. The wooden desk felt smooth under his face. Ludwig had turned his head away from his stack of papers and was looking worriedly at Feliciano, then asked. "vat...? are you okay?" "ya...i guess...just a bad dream..." "vell dats good if it vas only a dream." Feliciano shifted positions in his chair and layed his head on his right arm. " vell i need to get back to vork" "your not done yet?" "no...i just started about ten minuets ago" "so i wasn't asleep that long then..." "no you haven't" Ludwig said with out looking up from his papers. " Hey Ludwig..." "Vat?" "If I were to die where would you bury me?" "Vat makes you ask?" "Just curiouse" Ludwig paused for a moment trying to think of the best response " Vell...i don't know, i might just have you buried in a regular cemitary..." there was silance for a minute as feliciano thought about the german's answer. "Intresting..." feliciano said still thinking to himself. "mmm?" "nothing..." Feliciano pushed a pen absently with a finger. " I think I'll make some pasta...I dont know if I will or not..." "you should, I'm getting hungry." "Kay..." Feliciano said as he pushed away from the desk before getting up to go to the kitchen.

Feliciano seemed a little off... he couldn't quite put his finger on it. i wonder why he asked me where i would bury him when he dies. mmm... maybe it has somthing to do with his dream Ludwig thought to himself. unless hes thinking of... no he wouldn't his life is to happy for that...is it? Ludwig looked back to when he first met him in world war one to present day. the only thing that made the italian misrible was british food and him yelling at the brunette. no his life is way too happy for that, he reasured himself. soon Feliciano called him to the table braking him out his thoughts.

The kitchen was filled with the pleasing aruma of pasta and baked potatoes as they sat down to eat. The dinning room was fairly big and the large mahagony dinnner table gave the space a warm but sad atmostphere. There was silance at the table as they ate entill Feliciano decided to say. "If I were to become a sychopath and go on a killing spree I want you to bury me under a oak tree in a feild of wild flowers if I get shot down..." Instead of getting an answer he got a questioning look from his friend sitting across from him. "I was just saying... you know like one of those what if type of situations." " ja, I know but vhy say such a ding ven I know dat it vill never happen?" "Dunno..." Feliciano said twirling his fork in the bowl of pasta trying to calm the voices in his head. the insanity had crept up on him like a dark shadow but unlike a dark shadow it gripped his mind like cold shackels. "Is somding vrong?" "Non... its noth-" "Sup you guys the awesome me is here!" Feliciano never finished his sentance, for Gilbert had busted the door open and walked in the dinning room. "Bruder vat ischt it you are vanting?" Ludwig asked his german accent comming out thickly with irritation."Can't I see mein bruder with out reason?" His voice was slurred from the beers he had been drinking. "Bruder get out I'm not in the mood to talk to you ven your drunk" "Aww ich liebe dich auch~" Gilbert said in a sing song sort of voice. "Ja ja get out!" Ludwig almost yelled. "Fine if you hate me dat much..." Gilbert put his hands in the air defensivly and walked out the house slamming the door behind him.

Ludwig helped with the dishes before he decided to go to bed. Feliciano hadn't eaten at all which was unusual because the man was known to never give up the chance for eating pasta. The carpeted stairs quieted his heavy foot steps as he reached the secound floor of his house.

Ludwig laid in bed waiting for sleep to overwelm him as his thoughts flowed like a steady creek. slowly he drifted to sleep.

Opening his eyes Ludwig found himself standing in a large opening, several other hallways fed into the small clearing. He heard heavy foot steps echo in a concreate hallway. The people standing around him paniced and screamed in terror as he watched a bare chested italian walk down the hallway. A long blade was tightly gripped in his hand, in one fluid motion he decapitated three people that were too gripped with fear to flee like the others. Blood sprayed from the headless bodys coating the brunette with a fresh layer of the scarlet liquid. He heard a gun shot and saw an american man standing behind the italian with a riffle, as the smoke cleared his beloved brunette collapesed into his arms. He could have swarn he saw tears in the amercian blonde's eyes. "sorry" The blonde mouthed before he ran away. Warm sun beemed down on the landscape as he walked through the field, the dead weight in his arms felt freezing cold despite the warm sun. The fairly tall grass swayed and rippled like water in the wind as his beloved's carmel eye's staired lifelessly at the sky. He carried the bruntte bridle style to his awaiting brother, the prussian stood up properly from his spot and held the shovel in wait. carfully he lowerd the italian into the six feet deep hole and used his fingers to close his sweet brunette's eyelids. struggling to force back his tears he stood up and took a step back as the albino man started to fill the hole, when he had finished with the hole he walked over to his younger brother. Ludwig turned to his brother who offered his hand -which he excepted imideatly- and was pulled into a hug, finally the dam behind his eyes broke causing the tears he forced back to come forward and spill from his eyes. his broad shoulders shook as he sobbed on his brother's. "I'll miss him too." the white haired man said patting his brother's back.

The cold glow of the moon pooled through his window like liquid silver as warm tears rolled down his face when he awoke, looking to the right side if the bed he saw the gentle rise and fall of his italian friend's chest. Thank god he's alive and still asleep... he thought to himself. The dream was so vived... I wonder... he thought as he sat up and wiped the fresh tears from his face using both hands. "Ve~? Ludwig are you ok?" "J...ja i'm fine... I think i'll take a shower..." When did he wake up...? The blankets stirred as Feliciano got up and wrapped his arms around the sad german. "do you want to tell me whats wrong...?" Feliciano says as he pulls his hands together around the germans neck "N...nein" his messy blonde hair tumbles over his face hiding the tears that continue to role down his cheeks as he stands up and walks out the dark room. Feliciano crawls back to his spot on the bed as he hears the water running in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Steam fills the bathroom as hot water runs down his fairly musceled body hiding the fact that he was crying. Sharp pain had formed in his now aching heart when he left the room, what is this feeling...? he asked himself. "Greif. its greif... how could i forget a feeling as strong as hate...?" He said aloud to himself answering his own question. "but why greif...? no one died..." Ludwig said to himself in german. ooh but some one did die, your dear sweet heart feli died... a voice in the back of his head told him. "but that was just a dream." "no it wasn't" a man said. it almost startled him. looking out into the bathroom he saw a tall man that looked simular to himself but only with longer hair. "take it as a warning." Ludwig was quick to answer the new man, keeping in mind that he had to speak in english. "A varning for vat?" "If you continue to ignore his feelings he will grow to have an obsestion for you, then soon it will tare him apart. You only got a vauge glimpes of what the future would be like if you continue to ignore him." This confused him slightly as he said "ignore him? i spend every thought and focause on him how can i be ignoreing him?" "your ignoring his feelings, think with your heart and soul not your head child." Ludwig lent his head against the shower wall before replying "how can I understand his feelings if I don't even understand my own?" "It will come to you soon but entill then you must fallow you're heart and do what you think is best for the boy." "I think I understand..." "There will be a stage of insainity that not even you can stop..." The mans voice was fading. "I will help if i am needed..." the voice was barely a whisper. then he thought the man had said somthing else but he couldn't hear it.

meanwhile...

"He doesn't like you..." A voice whispered through the darkness of the room. "He likes me...i think..." Feliciano responded almost aprehensivly "No he doesn't like you, just look at the way he treats you..." He began to plead with the dark figure. "b...b...but i try so hard to be liked, i try soo hard to make him happy..." "he woun't reginize the wonderful things you have done for him." the figure said bluntly as he lent on one of the bed posts with his hands in his pokets. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying your an idiot to think he would ever like you back... I say you drop him" This shocked the already sadend italian. "But i'll go insane if i drop him...i would be alone...i...i...i don't w...want to be alone." Feliciano began to cry at the thought of being alone. "oh stop your crying, you knew this day would come... take my hand i'll make you feel better and take care of you better than he could ever do. i will even get rid of all those people who pick on you." "R...really?" "Yes really." Feliciano reached out to take the dark figure's hand but jurked his hand back when he saw what the figure really was. the dark man in front of him looked like a more evil virsion of himself, his hair was slightly darker, his uniform was black, his eyes had been washed of their briliant color and last of all he wore a sad grin. "it's ok my hand's are clean, i have no blood on my hands." "you're trying to take over my mind." "no love, my intentions are not all that bad...i just want a better life for my more sane self. deal love?" " im not going to be fooled so easily." "this is no joke love. why should it matter if your sane or not? he doesn't pay attention to you, to who you really are and how you feel." " o...okay b...but don't hurt him too bad atleast let him live..." a twisted grin formed at the corners of the dark figure's mouth as he reached out his hand to give a secound chance for his more sane self to take his offer. "ok love." Feliciano heard the figure say before he took his hand.


	4. Chapter 3

Ludwig walked into his kitched with a towel around his waist. The tiled floor felt cool and smooth under his feet as he reached the fridge to get himself a beer. He had a country styled kitchen with cream counters to match. after closing the fridge door the man he met in the bathroom appeard on the oppesite side of the kitchen a little ways off from him. "I wouldn't drink that if i were you..." the man said calmly. "vhy?" "you're friend's mind has already been taken over by-a the insanity so-a i sudjest you're-a not drunk during this-a period of time." this time the voice had an italian accent unlike the smooth voice of the man that was in the bathroom. "shit." was all he could say as he put the can if beer back in the fridge and walked back to his room. walking into the bed room he saw Feliciano on the bed fast asleep.

a warm breeze blew as he sat on the lawn chair, birds chirped in the distance and bees buzzed amoung the many wild flowers. a large willow tree shaded him from the sun, "where am i?" "you're in paridise, love. all your disires, wishes, fantisies, lust and dreams come true here. what you want you get, all to your liking and taste." "i can have anything i want?" "anything." "this is not a dream is it?" "nope this is your reality." the voice said in a kind tone. "i want...Ludwig." he said finally. "Feliciano!" the accent was thick but understandable. "Ludwig? Ludwig over here!" "i brought you lemon-aid mein liebe." "grazie." heat rised to his face as he blushed, the german wasn't wearing a shirt when he had aprotched, this only caused his face to turn a daker shade of red. seting down the pitcher of lemon-aid and the two glass cups he was holding onto a deck table (whered that come from?) he pulled Feliciano closer to him giving him a deep kiss.

the next day...

Ludwig found himself in yet another arguement with his freind Feliciano, the fifth one that day. "The fuck do you want me to do about it nazi bastard?" The words hurt him more than any hating rage words the agressive italian had thrown at him that day. "Excuse me? Vat did you just call me?" Ludwig spat "i. called. you. a. nazi. basta-" His fist connected with the italians face cutting him off before he could finish what he was saying.

"shit that actully hurt for a secound there..." a twisted grin spread across his face as he wiped the scarlet liquid from his mouth. excitement flared in his eyes as he pulled out a boot knife. A sick twisted grin spread across his face as Ldudwig asked "Vat de hell is happening to you?" Feliciano looked over the knife and flipped it a couple of times catching it by the hilt then the blade and then the hilt again before pinning him to a near by wall. "you will never feel the pain of a broken heart!" Crimson stained his jacket as the crazed brunette thrust the blade into his stumach. "Feliciano i'm s-" the german collapsed in front of him unable to finish his sentance.


	5. Chapter 4

Soft humming came from outside of Rohderick's house causing the aristrocrat to look out his window only to find Feliciano walking across the yard with a smile on his face and knife in hand. "Feliciano what do you think you're doing?" Feliciano didn't respond instead he kept walking and then suddenly stopped, he frowned for a moment then slowly a large creepy smile spread across his face. Rohderick was now very confused when the itailan began to chant. "My mom taught me that fire could kill. oh but i didn't listen, no i didn't listen. I taught myself how to light a match, I taught myself to use a lighter but I never learned how to put it out." Quickly Rohderick grabbed his phone and dialed the number for an insane asylum.

"Vest..." Who is that...? "Vest...!" that sounds like..."VEST...VERDAMMT...VAKE UP!" Ludwig opened his eyes and blinked at the blurryness that greated his vision, soon he saw the hard red eyes of his brother. " B...bruder?" "No im your fuckin vati. Of course its me you fucking retard." Ludwig tried to push himself up with his hands but they slipped in a pool of his own blood. "bruder vat ze hell happend to you?" Gilbert asked looking his brother over "All i remember vas Feliciano, he...he had a boot knife..." Ludwig said struggling to stay awake. "Vat ze hell is he doing with a boot knife?" darkness began to invade his vision. "he...said somding..." his voice was drifting. "Verdammt stay avake, vat did he say?" "You...vill never...know de pain...of..." "Of vat?" "...a broken heart..."

Gilbert's brother layed flat on his stomache as he shook him to wake him up yet again. "Vest?" Ludwig's breathing was shallow. "VEST!" Gilbert barked as his brother moaned weakly. "Mmgnhhm" "Stay avake" "I can't..." "I'm calling an ambulance just hold on." He stood up and started asking random questions like "Vat's my name?" and "Vat color is feli's eyes?" just to keep his brother awake. Soon after he called the ambulance Ludwig's phone rang."Gutan tag" He treid to match his brothers voice and it seemed to work. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY STUPID BROTHER YOU POTATOE EATING BASTARD?" The man on the other end practicly screamed. Turning his head from the phone he said "Vest it's for you." Ludwig looked up weakly before saying. "fine... help me sit..." Gilbert dragged his brother to the nearest wall and handed him the phone as Ludwig lent against the wall. "He vants to know vat you did to his bruder."

Weakly grasping the phone he held it to his ear. "I...didn't do anything to your bruder..." "Nothing my ass, he just killed five insane asylme workers and lit Rohderick's house on fire. Firefighters couldn't put the damn thing out." Ludwig closed his eyes and tried to imagon rohderick's house up in flames before responding. "Is Rohderick...alive?" "Lucky bastard made it out of the house in time, only thing is he lost that stupid hair thing of his and got a broken arm." Ludwig paused to think about the situation before responding "you...can't feel...his...insanity?" "feel it? i feel like i lost half my soul or some girly shit like that." Ludwig sighed and tried to stay consouise "fuck what the hell did you do potatoe sucker?" "that...monster...it's not your bruder..." "monster? monster! you're calling that retard of a brother a monster? and what do you mean by not my brother anymore?" "...i..can't explain...over de phone..." loud yelling came from the phone as his vision faded to black.

at matt's house (who?)

"matt..." "y..y..ya?" "is it possible that you can provide a bigger blade for me?" "a...a..a b...bigger blade? i...i..i think i might have one." "thanks mathew i knew i could trust you." "y...you're welcome. why do you need a bigger blade?" "the better to protect myself. as Ludwig would say 'better safe than sorry'" "i have an army knife, w...would that work?" "ve~ thanks so much, yah i think that will work better than this one." "why is it red?" "i was cutting tomatoes with it but Ludwig hit me on the head for being dumb." "i see...well i can hold onto that boot knife for you.." "ve~ i think i'll hold onto it just in case." "w...well atleast let me clean it..." "ok." Feliciano kindly held the knife by the blade so mathew could grab it by the hilt, in exchange for the boot knife he gave his army knife to the excited italian.


	6. Chapter 5

lovino hung up the phone and stormed out of his house to the car. "lovi? where are you going?" "im leaving to see that potatoe bastard at the hospital. feli kicked his ass pretty bad." he said laughing at the last part. "well i'll have fresh tomatoes when you get back." "g...grazie i guess..." antanio waved good-bye from the driveway as he backed out into the street to make a long drive to see someone he hated.

three weeks later...

the killings where becoming less frequent and Feliciano was seen more often. Rohderick had recoverd nicely, Alfred was still in the process of healing from three broken ribs and multipule stab wounds to the chest, ivan was the newest victum, five knives to the chest, a broken arm and femur. The latest news on the subject was that he was at Kiku's house having a blade sharpend or made. Ludwig sat across from Lovino in a italian coffe shop "You did this too him." Lovino said finally "How? do you think I vant dis? At least he's running out of steam..." "I only promised to help you because i want my brother back." "Ja ja you keep saying dat." Lovino whent quiet and looked away. "He's only acting like that because he alowed his insane self take over...like he vas vearing a mask and all of a sudden it broke, he had de chance to mend it und keep vearing it but he discided to let it be..." "Well at least I know whats wrong with him and yes this is your falt, he's only like this because you were too mean and ignored his feelings not because of some stupid mask or some shit like that." There was silance again as they tried to figure out the crazed italians next move. "I'm going to call it a day, have fun you potatoe eating bastard." Lovino said as he pushed away from the table and walked away.

Feliciano licked the blood that mixed with his own off his knife. attacking yao had proven to be a challange, always hitting him with his ladle and blocking with his wok, the chinese man lent against the wall panting from dogeing so many failed attacks. " you seem to be better than you look..." "...you woun't hurt me like you did the others aru." "we'll see about that." Feliciano ran at him head on holding his knife at behinde him before pulling it forward to strike at the tired asian. yao nocked the blade from his hand secsessfully as he swong the chrome ladle, before he had time to hit the italian with his wok a hand cought his wrist and soon he was on the ground. faster than he could blink Feliciano was ontop of him with a boot knife at his throat. "check mate~" a grin spread across his face as he traced his jaw line with the knife. "i want to hear you scream. what should i start with? your chest? your neck? how about your life?" the voices in his head became louder, more demanding, spill his blood! they yelled, KILL HIM! they screamed. too many voices, it was too much for him but there was one voice that screamed the loudest of them all. it screamed for forgivness, for all the killing to stop. STOP IT! the voice roared. dropping his knife he held his ears and screamed "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" "I NEVER WANTED THIS. IT HAS TO STOP NOW!" the yelling stopped as it was replaced with an evil grin and miniacle laughter "but you made a deal love, you took the offer." "I NEVER WANTED THIS." "HA AHAHAHAHA of course you did that's why you took my hand!" "well i made a terriable mistake." "you don't like your paridise love?" "i do but i can't enjoy it if i can hear the death cries of innicent people!" yao stared at the insane italian with wide eyes as he listend to him argue with himself.

kiku heard yelling coming from the distance as they approched yao's house. "can you hear that?" "hai i can hear it too..." "who's making all that bloody noise?" "i think our prediction might be right. the kirer is here." "i hope not, that would suck ass if the bloody fucker was here." "STOP IT!" loud screaming came from yao's backyard when they broke through the bushes. Feliciano was ontop of yao with a knife at his throat. "i wirr destract him and you get yao." "who knew little feli was a murderer and after being so happy all the bloody time. sure i got your back." kiku unsheathed his katana and rushed at the crazed brunette.

Feliciano jumped up and back as kiku swung his sword at him. a bright light flashes before his eyes then everything goes dark. "quick help me get yao on my back." "what about Feliciano-san?" "its a temp blindness spell we only have two minutes to get out of here." he heard arther say as he stood in darkness. a soft clang was heard and he walked towerds the sound only to trip over kiku's katana.


	7. Chapter 6

the hospital room in wich the countries that could make it held a meeting in was unusaly big but it made sence since it held two patiants. there was silance in the room with the exception of alfreds ragged breaths and the heart monitors, Ludwig sighed heavly as he was too caught up in his own thoughts to say anything, it was obviouse that he wasn't the only one. francsis was the one to break the silance. "so what do we know on ze situation?" almost everyone was slightly hesitant to answer. lovino was the one to speak up. "i have lost all connection with my brother. we already know who were his victumes and we all know what happend...yao why did you turn out to be a lucky bastard?" yao smiled weakly before replying. "he hestitated, he was toying with me, treating it like a game, aru. he was arguing with himself...verbaly out loud...the first voice was Feliciano but then the secound... how should i put this? it was slighty deeper i guess a little ruffer than his sweet voice, aru." Ludwig sighed again before speaking, his voice was heavy like somthing weighed it down. " he had a dream...before all dis happend. at first i thought nothing of it... he asked weird questions und barly touched his pasta ven he had cooked it for dinner...i think some how this is my fault." "oh so now the potato eating bastard gets it "zis is no time for arguing" fine anyway what kind of stupid questions did he ask?" francsis had cut in while lovino was talking but sat quietly waiting for Ludwigs answer. "vell ... he asked me vhe-" a loud scream came from just outside their room cutting Ludwig off from his sentance. "shit, this vas not suposse to happen yet..." "what was not supose to happen yet?" "verdammt get down quickly!" alfred and ivan played dead and disconected their heart monitors leaving a flatline tone to fill the room. everyone else laid flat on the floor as a dark shadow walked past the room. laughter filled the air as Feliciano opened the door to their room slightly. slowly he lost intrest and walked away. "the hell was that all about?" arther asked over the heart monitors. "shit, stay here and stay down i'll call to you if i need help." "no." alfred managed to stand up and was now heading for the door. "he can't take all of us on at once. the only one who stays is ivan, you know cause of his leg. ok then you all including my self are now Ludwigs back up got it?" no one seemed to protest as they stood up and walked out into the crimson stained hallway. it was poorly lit, the emergancy back up lights flickerd dimly as they fallowed the german.

Feliciano stopped walking and turned around just in time to see a mob of nations rushing at him. "on my signal you vill come in and help if i need it." "well well well...look who desided to play~" "feli im not here to play one of your twisted games." "really? thats too bad, i really wanted to play with you~" Feliciano faked a sad look and sounded slightly disapointed at the remark. Feliciano lunged at him with the katana swinging aimlessly at him as if mocking him and with out giving the signal everyone rushed to his aid, kiku grabbed Yoa's wok and rushed to help Arther only to draw back a few steps as Feliciano turns around and skillfuly swings his sword seperating fransis from the other half of his body who was a little ways off from him. Ludwig had dodged many of his aimless attacks and now he was pressed up against a wall. "well it looks like i win~" "vin vat? a game that never started?" "i get to kill you~" Feliciano giggled slightly as Ludwig looked at him sadly. Feliciano giggles as he draws out an army knife from one of his shorts pockets. "don't do somthing you vill regret later." "give me one reason why i shouldn't kill you. i have done so many wounderful things for you and you havn't reganized a single thing i did." "feli im sorry... i really am.." "who was the one who stayed by your side and pulled you out of a deadly state of depresion after world war two? who was the one that cared for you, gave you a reason to live huh?" Felicianos voice was no longer dark, it was now smooth like it used to be when he was sane. "it vas...you..." "yes it was me and how do i get repaid? i get ignored, stepped on, abandened and abused! so give me one fucking reason why i should't kill you!" Ludwig staired into Felicianos watery honey eyes as he said. "because ti amo." Ludwig had picked up some italian and one of the eaisest words he had learned was ti amo because he had heard it so many times from his freind. usualy it was only used for small animals Feliciano liked. if i can't reach him in english then maybe i can reach him in his own language he thought to himself.

the insainity was trying to take over again. he doesn't mean it, one of the voices said, lies all lies just end it now! kill him, kill him KILL HIM! "NOO!" he screamed droping the knife as he held his hands to his ears. "i can't, i woun't, he means too much, he loves me, i can't kill him!" "KILL HIM GOD DAMMIT!" "NOOO!" "if you woun't i will." "you promised..." "did you really expect me to hold up my end of the deal?" Ludwig stared in amazement as Feliciano screamed and slamed his fist on the wall just inches away from his head. the wall cracked under the force. Ludwig grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer as he captured his lips. the crowd of waiting nations gasped as he kissed the sychopath. "whats happening?" he heard arther say "i dunno maybe he has a thing for sychopaths" alfred responded. Ludwig had almost every country in europe watching him in that wide hallway. he broke the kiss blushing furiously as the crazed italian lent into his arms and passed out. "dude kiss of death much?" alfred said as he poked at the now uncounsouse italian. Ludwig lifted Feliciano in his arms and carried him bridle style as he ran at full speed out of the hospital. crimson hall after crimson hall filled him with guilt and disapointment as he ran past the many decapatated and grusom scarlet bodys that used to be the staff who worked there. finally he made it to the main entrace of the building stopping short as he was gripped with horror. foot steps thudded on the tiled floor as his companions caught up to him. the area where the front desk was looked like a complete war zone. ten to twenty corpses scatterd the floor, some had guns, others were unarmed and empty cop cars sat infront of the building. "mein gott..." this was somthing he never wanted to see again after going through world war two. "hang in there man." alfred said as he patted him on the shoulder before he limped past him trying not to trip over the many bodys that litterd the floor.


	8. Chapter 7

wet grass tickled his face as he opened his eyes. the cold sun of dawn rose causing the sky to turn a bright yellowish orange mixed with a baby blue color. a chilling wind blew, ruffling his hair as he slowly looked around. wild flowers dotted the field and a grand oak tree turned the area dark with its shadow, soft talking came from the other side of the trunk. "i just hope he vakes up soon..." "kesesese i bet alferds right you did give him the kiss of death." "shut up Gilbert deres no such ding." "is too." "fine vatever as long a-" " 'as he vakes up im fine.' ja i know you've been saying dat alot." using his hands he pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking at his hands he saw that they were coverd with blood almost up to his elbows and most of the blood on his chest ,arms and legs had been rubbed off by the wet grass. "Ludwig...?" his voice was shaky as he began to panic. "Ludwig!" he cried out his friends name when he didn't get an imediat answer.

Ludwig almost slipped in the wet grass as he rushed to the brunette. "Feliciano vats vrong?" "whats happening? where are we? why am i coverd in soo much blood? ...god its everywere." "ve are in a field of vild flowers, as for de blood..." Ludwig paused and rubbed the back of his neck nervously before kneeling down so he was making eye contact with the frightend italain. "i ignored you. i ignored your feelings und as a result you turned into a sychopath. dat blood is de blood of inecent people. deir blood is on your hands." "und everywere else" Gilbert pitched in. "did i hurt you?" Ludwig was hesataint to answer Feliciano's question. "i did didn't i?" "j..ja" Ludwig managed to say as he lifted his shirt high enough to show a long scar on his stomach. "mein bruder needed to get 16 stitchs for dat ya know." Gilbert said almost matter of factly. "you vere right." Feliciano was crying at this point. " you told me dat i havn't reginized the wonderful dings you do for me and i don't, sadly enough i havn't been gratful for de dings you have done." "i...i allways ...thought you knew..." "nein...i havn't not entill now." Gilbert had walked over to their side of the tree and had lent against the tree trunk a little ways off from them. " i...i saved you from a deadly state of depression ...h..how could you not reginize that?" irritation had crept into Felicianos voice.

he was starting to think that Ludwig deserved the scar that ran along his stomach. Feliciano stood up not waiting for an answer to his question. "i am the reason you are alive today. i am the blue skys in your day and yet you ignore me and push me aside. what is it going to take to get through to you? the amazing things i have done for you out numbers all the times you saved me from bullies like alfred." "feli i-" "i am sick and tired of staying around you only to be pushed aside and ignored! romano was right, you are nothing more than a potato eating bastard." and with those words he turned his back on the stunned german and walked away.

"you screwed up bad bruder." Gilbert sneerd as Ludwig watched his only reason to live walk out on him. "he doesn't remember..." "remember?" "his voice was silk smood like it vould normaly be, it didn't have an edge to it ...so vhy? vhy does he not remember?" "aah you mean when he was all like 'give me a reason not to kill you' ding. maybe if you didn't kiss him he vould remember." dark storm clouds had formed blotting out the suns warmth, soon fat rain drops started to fall, off in the distance thunder roared as flashes of blue lightning streaked across the coal grey sky. "bruder, this is the part where you usally would have to run down the hill to stop your liebe." "nien he dosent vant me." "of course he does, just run down there and catch his wrist or somthing, that wount be hard seeing how he is afraid of thunder and lightning."

his pace quickend with every roar of thunder. the rain washed away the blood that had coated his body leaving him soaked to the bone and cold. almost in mid step someone caught his wrist."why are you running?" he heard a fimilar voice, it was soft and low just barly audiable over the thunder. "alfred?" the man sighed deeply and said "no its me mathew." "mat... can i stay at your place for now?" "i...i..i guess...why?" "i just need to get away from everything." "you must be freezing. here take my coat." after unbuttoning his coat mathew handed it to the soaking wet italian.


	9. Chapter 8

one week later...

Gilbert had never seen his brother so depressed in his whole entire life, he didn't stick around after world war two so he never wittnessed his brothers mager meltdown. his brother didn't gorge himself with beer or lock himself in his room, he just sat quietly not saying a word to anyone enless he was being spoken too and even then his voice was weighed down and sad. "bruder how long are you going to sulk?" "im...not sulking..." "look you can't just sit around and vait for him to come back, you need to go over to him and tell him how you feel." "he doesn't vant me...he said so himself." Gilbert sighed before trying to reason with his brother. " he never said dat he didn't vant you, he said he didn't vant to be around you any more because you push him aside constantly." Ludwig didn't respond but simply turned his head from him. Gilbert gave up on trying to get his brother to see Feliciano and left the house. starting his car he pulled out of the driveway and made a long drive to the italian's house.

lovino was almost estatic when he heard his little brother left Ludwig for good, though he did feel a little bad for the german. wait why would i care if that potato eating bastard is heart broken or not? lovino asked himself as he stirred yet another pot of pasta. his brother Feliciano was no longer living with him which irritated him slightly but he didn't let that ruin his good mood. last he heard was Feliciano wanted to get away from all the nations and decided to live with alfreds brother. sudenlly the door bell rang cutting him off from his thoughts. lovino hummed as he walked happly to the door almost hoping it was antoino but to his disipointment it was Gilbert who stood on his front porch. lovinos smile faded imediatly and grumbled "of course it had to be another potato bastard..." raising his voice he said "if you're here to get Ludwig and feli back together then go to alfred he knews where he is. he doesn't live here anymore or atleast at the moment." and with that he grumbled to himself again as he slammed the door in Gilberts face not letting him get a word in.

meanwhile...

Ludwig sighed heavly as he shifted in his big arm chair. the tall long haired blonde apeared again, this time he was sitting on his couch. " do you really believe he has left you for good?" "...i don't know what to belive in anymore..." "i can tell you he hasn't givin up hope for you. he is waiting for you." "...how do you know?" "i can't tell you but i can show you..." he felt a hand touch his shoulder, looking up he saw felicano's grandfather as sleep seemed to overwelm his body and he struggled to keep his eyes open but failed to do so. soon Ludwig was 'asleep'.

opening his eyes again he saw that he was sitting on a large bed, rain hammerd against the window that was to the side of the bed. he gazed out the window and watched water trail down the glass. he noticed that when he looked at his reflection he saw warm honey eyes stare back at him instead of his cold blue ones, his hair was no longer short and golden blonde but instead it was now long and brown. he had no control over the new body but he could hear the italians thoughts and sense his feelings. he understood now what was going on, he was now seeing the world through the eyes of Feliciano. lots of feelings overwelmed him, there was a mixture of sadness,betrarale,rage, hate, frustration and most of all heart break. 'i knew he always hated me...but i never knew he could be so blind...i bet he is mad at me now and doesn't want to be my freind anymore' Ludwig heard Feliciano's inner voice say .suddenlly there was a knock at the door then it creaked open. "t...t...there's someone here to see ...y...y...you." the voice was soft and the man that stood in the doorway was slightly taller than he was (as feli) and looked alot like alfred. hope burst through the aching in his heart but imeadiatly dropped dead as Gilbert walked in the room with a towel around his neck. his eyes stung as tears threatend to pour from them. "feli ve need you back at de house, most of all Ludwig needs you. he hasn't said a vord since you left und has been sulking in his arm chair not doing anything at all, its almost scary." "...why?" "huh?" "why should i?" Felicianos voice was full of irritation. "why should i go back and help that potato bastard_ yet again _just to get pushed aside _again_ as soon as he is better? i want nothing to do with him, let alone be around him." doubt and fear swelled in his chest as he said those words. "you should help because he loves you." "well it's too late for that." Ludwig watched his brother nervously walk over to the bed before sitting down right next to him "well..i..." Gilbert began hesitantly. "i have known this for a long time now and i think this is the right moment to tell you... he is not the same person he used to be..." Gilberts voice was fading as the vision ended then soon darkness was all he saw before he opened his eyes again.


	10. Chapter 9

Gilbert didn't want to resort to telling Feliciano about the holy roman empire but it was his only chance to get him back together with Ludwig. " he lost his memory after de var and ended up changing his name... he is now that 'potato bastard' you now hate so much." there was silance now, Feliciano had turned his head away from Gilbert and resumed looking out the window. "feli ple-" "go away" "feli please re-" "i said go away." "you have t-" Feliciano wipped his head around tears steadly rolled down his cheeks. "i don't care anymore! he's been gone for too long for me to care so j...just go away!" Feliciano's voice cracked as he yelled at the desprait german. "feli please reconsider..." Gilbert made one last desprate plea before he was rejected yet another time. "no! go away! if he wants me then so be it but i wount listen to you if he can be here himself!" Gilbert walked sadly out of the room. before heading to the door he thanked mathew for the towel and walked out the house into the rain.

when Ludwig opened is eyes again he didn't see the long haired blonde but in his place sat a note. finially desiding to get out of his chair he walked up to the note and it read:

_brother i don't want to sit around and watch you sulk in your arm chair, so i'm going to the pub with a few freinds. cya later buddy._

_ps. i whent to matt's house earlier and it turns out feli still wants you -at least i think so anyway- and he wont take you back untill you talk to him. that should be easy right? he's always good at the 'forgive and forget' thing right? anyway good luck with that._

_pps. i have to let you know before you go rushing out there, you are the holy roman empire, i already told feli so he knows. he wasn't exactly to happy to hear that and if you don't remember who that is just look back to when you where a kid. _

_signed _

_you're awesome bro Gilbert_

Ludwig didn't bother read the last part of the letter, instead he put on his coat and ran to his car only to be stopped by alfred. "you can't get him back." the blonde said. "we have to take him to a mental hospital." Ludwig was almost enraged by this but he controlled his anger. "und vhat makes you dink dat i vill just hand him over to you?" "look dude this is not my descssion its my boss's descission and my job here is to stop you from seeing him untill the troops have captured him. the hospital was on my land so you have no say in what i am about to do." "i swear if i find out you have been torturing him in the mad house den i vill hunt you down and make you pay und dont dink i von't." and with that he faked to leave but turned around and made a fist to punch alfred in the face only to be tazed by the blonde infront of him instead. pain coarsed through his body as darkness began to blur his vision.

men in riot gear stormed the house as mathew's best effort to keep them out whent in vain, two of the black suited men grabbed the sobbing italian with almost no effort at all and ran out the house. Feliciano did not fight back when the american men took hold of him. he simply whent limp and alowed them to drag him into their black armerd van. he simply sobbed and sat on one of the cold metalic benches that was inside the van. Feliciano didn't know why he was being taken or even cared why he was being taken, all he knew was he would'nt have to worry any more. a voice sang sweetly in his head, the song was german and it somehow soothed him.

alfred lifted the unconsouse german and enterd his house. carefuly he laid the blonde on the couch and left closing the door behined him. he was halfway down the driveway when sudenlly his walkie-talkie started to crackle. 'bzzz...jones?...bzzzzch...Jones you there sir?...shhhhck...' alfred wipped the radio from his waist band and answerd "this is jones talking. what's your situation?" there was silance then an finaly an answer. 'bzzz... sir we have the subject at hand...bzzchzz... we corently have him in the van should we wait for you to come or...bzzzzz...we have a situation here...shhhhck... officer down!...*crackle* shhhhhhck...' there was silance now with the exception of the radio crackling. "officer?" no response "juli? are you there?" 'shhhhhck...alfred...bzzz...you idiot...bzzzzck...' the voice was soft and quiet barly able to be heard over the buzzing walkie-talkie. "mathew? what the hell are you doing?" 'bzzz...protecting a freind...shhhck...he is the only freind that i have that isnt an ass...*crackle* you should think twice before trying to force someone into a funny fa-BZZZZZSHHHHHHCK' sudden static cut the canadian off, now only the faint sound of buzzing from the walkie-talkie was heard."mathew?" 'bzzzz...' "Mat?" 'bzzzck...sir situation has been contained, what are your orders?...bzzz' "where's mathew?" 'shhhhzk...who sir?...bzzz' "look...never mind, stand by and wait for further instructions." 'bzzzk...roger that sir...shzk' alfred jogged to his car that was parked a little ways from the german blondes house.

mathew hit the ground, blood pooled from his stomach. a medical van was seen just a few paces from the black van. one of the men rushed to him and tried to pick him up. "you okay there mate?" "ar..ther?" "shhhush..." the man lifted his black helmet just enough to show his bushy eyebrows or at least show off most of it anyway. "wh...who else is here?" arther didn't answer he simply nodded his head toward two other men standing shoulder to shoulder. the first man grinned and the secound one flipped him off then looked away. "is that anto-" "shhh..!" mathew closed his eyes and whent limp in arthers arms as he carried him to the medical van.

arther almost paniced when the canadian whent limp in his arms but continued to walk anyway. the walkie-talkie buzzed as he recived a message. 'bzzzk...officer talmen what's the situation?...shhhck.' arther paniced silantly as he shifted the weight in his arms and pulled the radio from his waist band. deepening his voice slightly he answerd. "all is calm sir." 'bzzzk...any injured? is mathew okay?...bzzzch' arther looked down at the blonde in his arm and replied hesitantly. "maybe a few brusies nothing serious as far as i can tell. mathew? who is mathew sir?" arther tried to pretend he didn't know who he was talking about. one of the officers that just so happend to walk by took hold of the walkie-talkie. "h..hey" arther said in protest. "jones, mathew is in good care. an idiot shot him in the stumach but he's still alive." 'bzzzzch...why? what happend?' arther was still in earshot of the walkie-talkie, there was worry in alfreds voice. the officer who had the walkie-talkie slammed the device on one of her gloved hands and responded. "mathew tried to tackle some our officers and managed to reach the van but someone shot him, luckly talmen found the lad on the ground." 'thank god...i'll be sure to thank him personaly. tell the troops that im going to be there in five minutes so prepair for departure.' the walkie-talkie had stopped buzzing after she had slammed it.


	11. Chapter 10

The ride to the institute was quiet and full of stress. Arther felt as though he would vomit at any moment from all the pressure of trying to stay hidden, he would jump every time someone mentioned his fake last name. The building was large, tall towers stood at each corner of the building giving it a gothic yet castelish look, a tall gothic fence lined with barbed wire serounded the building. Slowly the tall gothic gates creaked open ready to devour the black van as they aproched. It had been at least seven hours since they left the canadian's house and by the time they stopped at the main entrance arther began to black out from all the stress. Finally the van pulled to a stop in front of the building, he had never felt so scared in his life, the chances of him getting caught was high and if he got captured then there was no hope of rescue for the small italian. When they walked around the van and opened the back doors he couldn't help but gasp in shock as he saw the man that the doors once hid. Feliciano's eyes were sunken in slightly and his body resembled a skeleton's as he stood, his skin was pale as he was bathed in the silver liquid of the full moon and his eyes lost almost all of it's brilliant color as he scanned the world around him.

Ludwig awoke quite abruptly as he bolted from the couch and into his car with out thinking or paying attention to what had happed a few hours ago. It had taken a few minutes to relise what he was doing or where he was going, the speed of him awaking had left him in a daze for a few secounds as he drove. He drove as fast as he legaly could, when he finally arived at mathew's house his car started to run out of gas then soon stopped a few inches away from the house. Ludwig flung himself out of the car and darted towards the house only to be stopped by mathew. "You're too late." Mathew said quietly as he caught the german by his wrist. "Verdammt, vat de hell did you do to him Alfred!" Ludwig practicly yelled at the canadian man. Hurt seemed to play across Mathew's face but it vanished as he sighed and said. "I'm mathew..." "Who?" Ludwig said as he farowed his brows in confusion. Mathew sighed again and pulled on the german man's arm so that he was now facing him. "I. Am. Mathew. Alfred's brother, well not really but you know..." "So... vat happend here?" Ludwig said as he pulled his arm out of the weak canadian's grip. "well..." Mathew began as he started to walk away towards the house.

Feliciano screamed as the facility staff held him down by his arms and legs. The metalic table underneath him was freezing cold as he struggled to release himself from their strong grip. "Why bother holding him down?" One of the staff asked. "Because he moves too much, we need him to stay still so the lab guys can poke him in the right spot." A red haired man said as he held down feliciano's leg down with one hand and ajusted his lab coat with the other. A tall man aproched the table as he filled a serindge with a light blue fluid. "Some one hold his head still, I need to inject this into the back of his neck." The tall brunette man said as he flicked the body of the serindge to get the blue liquid to settle.

meanwhile...

"I thought I raised you better!" Arther yelled to the pathetic nation in front if him, the dirty blonde blinked a few times as he registerd what was going on. "I..." alfred began but ended up dropping off as he tried to think of the right thing to say. "Britian please let me explain." alfred tried again to say something in his defense. "The bloody 'ell makes you think i want to listen to your excuse? Haven't you destroyed enough lives already?" Arther asked as he began to pace the room. "le-" "No! I don't want to hear it america! I thought you could actully for once in your life do the right thing besides ruining the lives of other's and taking over land, but _no _obviously you have learned nothing. Absulutly nothing. And here i was thinking how you might actully be a great country." Arther stopped pacing the room and headed for the door. "Britian wait, please it's not my doing. Britian... I never wanted to do this, i'm just following orders." Alfred pleaded with his former gardian as the latter walked out the door. Arther turned around from where he was standing beside the door frame and said as he put his helmet back on. "My troops will be here in less than ten minutes to claim Italy." And with those words he slid out the door and into the hallway.

"do you know vhere your bruder took him?" Ludwig asked as he brought his cup to his lips to sip some hot chocolate from it. "I have no idea whe-" An instrumental of feliciano's song to him played as his phone interupted their conversation. "I...I should really change my ring tone..." Ludwig said as he picked up his phone and forced a blush from rising to his cheeks. Ludwig answered his phone as he turned his back on the curiouse candian watching him with intrest. "Fel-" "Ludwig I thought you would answer the bloody phone faster than that." the man on the other end cut in before he finish. "vait...Arther? Vhy are you using Feliciano's phone?" "Look...never mind that, I know where they're holding Feliciano. I need you to meet me at alfreds house." " Vhat tim-" Arther hung up on the other end before he could finish talking.


	12. Chapter 11

Rain pounded the surface of the window as he gazed out sleeply into the drenched world that surounded the car. Ludwig sighed as he turned his head away from the window and rested it on the car seat he was sitting in. feliciano was the only thing on his mind and would forever be the sorce of his worries but he didn't mind as long as he knew that his little feli was safe. "W...we're almost there." Mathew said quietly as he drove. Ludwig didn't respond instead he turned his back to the window and watch the water stream down it. Slowly the car rolled to a stop as Mathew said. "we're here..." Ludwig nodded his thanks and stepped out into the rain.

Arthur checked his watch and waited impatiantly as he saw Ludwig walking up to the porch. once he thought Ludwig was in earshot he called out "well you sure did take your bloody time."

Ludwig ignored the remark and asked "so vhere is he?" "look i not sure how to explain where he is, i just need to take you there." Aurther responded while turning away from him. "I have a car waiting for us, let's not make them wait any longer." he continued as he walked away from the tired german.

the cell was quiet and dark when the american blonde walked in, if he hadn't known any better he would have thought that the room was empty. "Italy...?" he took a step closer. "it...aly...?" one more step. " dude are you ok?" he reached a hand out and tried to touch his shoulder.

he screamed, he screamed at the top of his lunges then broke away into hestarical laughter as he watched Alfred jump back in shock and terror with wide honey eyes. Feliciano took in a sharp gasp of breath before continuing with his laughter. "AAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD RESTRAIN ME!" feliciano yelled, his voice was mixed, it sounded as if two voices spoke at once but only it came from one source.

Alfred was stunned, he couldn't move, all he could do was sit and stare dumbly at the very man who could kill him right then and there.

Feliciano let out another scream of laughter as he grabbed Alfred by his hair and threw him against the edge of the door fram leaving him unconsiouse. He ran out of the now open cell door as staff instantly ran out of his way.


	13. Chapter 12

Lovino roamed the dark hallways of the facility alone and in silence as a gentle breeze from an air vent ruffled his hair. "damn potato bastard..." he mumbled to himself. He hadn't noticed at first but the further he walked down the cold hallway he could hear the terrified screams of people dieing. Lovino sprinted down the rest of the length of the hallway only to see an intersection coated in crimson.

"Why? why me? I've been nice, I've been more then friendly and has done nothing but try my hardest to make everyone happy. So why?" Feliciano asked into black hair. He sighed into the severed head before he stood up. Looking into the face of the man that this head had once belonged to he asked. "Would you know the answer?" Then he pressed the head to his ear and after a brief minute he nodded in agreement, "Si, i think so too..."

Ludwig didn't even bother to listen to Arthur who had only wanted to help him look for Feliciano, he threw himself out car and ran into the building as fast as he could possibly run. The moment he stepped foot in the building he froze seeing the scarlet run down walls in all different directions, it took him a while to relise exactly what had happened and who had done it.

Feliciano grinned and hide behind a wall that led into the hallway which Ludwig was walking down. "Luuudy~" He sang out as he gripped his makeshift weapon tightly. To his delight the German stopped just before the words left Felicianos lips. "Italia? Vhere are you?" there was a slight pause as the latter thought of the perfect game."I'm lost Douitsu..." Feliciano said fake a sad and scared whimper. "Stay vhere you are, I'm coming to get you." soon heavy foot steps filled the hallway as the German half ran half walked his way to the boy. yes...just a little bit closer...come now ludwig...come to your pathetic weak friend... "Vhat happened italia?" just...a... step..closer... "Italia?"

Ludwig took a careful step closer to the young Italian boy and set his hands on the latter's shoulders before asking "Did you kill all those people?"


	14. Chapter 13

_Italics= Evil ita_

* * *

"Ahahaha…" The Italian in front of him laughed breathlessly as he looked down at his feet. "_haa…of course, what did I tell you? I told you he wouldn't understand._"  
"I know I just thought he wouldn't be this dense.."  
"_like I said before he won't understand you till you hurt him.._"  
"that's right, exscuse me but…I'm Feliciano Vargas and I'll be the one killing you tonight."  
"hahahahahah….haaaaha…."

Ludwig looked on with amusment as the evil side of italy tried to break his arm. He also noticed how both the good and evil sides worked together syncing their moves to perfection. This was no longer a battle to save a friend from an insainity that he started but now it was a battle to the death, which was something he had wanted to avoid.

"he's dodging every attack we make…"  
"_haaaa…of course he would just like what he did in world war two_."  
"aaw but that was his bosses falt not his…well then again this bastards gonna die anyway."

Feliciano grinned then began to laugh, his laughter was so contagouse and silly that he lost controll of what he was doing. He began to swing blows randomly as the wepon in his grip sliped each time he swung at the determind german. "You wanted a fight so I give you one and now you laugh at me? Vhat kind of game are you playing at?"  
"hahahah…Game?"  
"_that's right it's a game._"  
"oooh hahaha pick me! What game are we playing?"  
"t_he type where the german dies at the hands of an italian_."  
"Yaaaaay ahahaha I looove that game!"

Feliciano took hold of his makeshift wepon once more and aimed for the german's chest.  
Bright light exploded through his vision and pain blossomed like a red lethal flower in the back of his head.

Ludwig caught the italian before he hit the floor. "Finally….." he heard someone sigh. "Did you get him?" "y-yeah…I..really don't know how…" Ludwig looked down the hallway behind him as Arther half dragged Alfred along the corrador.

Alfred's hair was matted with blood and his glasses were nonexistent, he practicly clung to Arthur for support when they spotted the german holding what was left of his only love.


End file.
